


a whole new world

by Saricess



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, MATCHMAKER NIGHTWING, anti tony stark, he gonna be everyones bff, mentions of justice league and teen titans, nightwing in the mcu, well...not everyones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Nightwing ends up in the MCU universe thanks to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, luckily the Avengers are going to help him find a way home, but interesting things happen along the way.





	a whole new world

Tony didn’t think it would take this long to get his hands on the devices that helped with the Convergence some years ago, he thought he could get them easily, just like that, but he was wrong.

He showed up at Jane Foster’s house and asked if he could work on them, they were devices that could open up to new worlds and she was just keeping them in her house, unused. Tony found it was a crime to do something like that, do she not know how much money and scientific discovery she could make? All the fame she could of had, rolling in more money and she cold live in a mansion. However Tony was happy she didn’t do all those things, he wouldn’t sit easy if she did all this work and not he himself.

She outright refused and slammed the door in his face, he was shocked that she turned him down - he was Tony Stark - Iron Man - how could anyone turn him down?

He showed up a week later but gave her more details on what he would work on, and she refused again. Every week he came and every time she refused, it got annoying to him so he brought in someone he knew Jane couldn’t say no to.

He showed up again but this time with Bruce Banner, it was a hard time getting Bruce on his side.

Jane hesitated in her answer but ultimately said no again.

Tony was getting frustrated, all we wanted to do was work on the possibility of opening up portals to new dimensions and equip it to machinery, imagine just going where ever you want to go just by a push of a button.

Bruce went on his own one weekend, he explained everything to Jane on what they wanted to do. Again she was hesitate, but could you blame her? After a full two minutes of thinking she went out of the room and came back with a pen and paper. She wrote rules down and told Bruce that he can Tony can use the devices if they agree to her terms.

  1. Do not damage the devices, if they are damaged Tony Stark must pay for them.
  2. Write down everything that happens, including fails.
  3. If succeeding in opening a portal to a different world do not enter straight away, wait and if it stays open you may go in only for seeing if it is safe. 
  4. If any portal appears unsafe close it immediately.
  5. Anything that falls out of the portal must be locked up immediately until confirmed not dangerous.
  6. Jane Foster is allowed to visit whenever she wishes to see the work, if she deems it to dangerous to work in or does not like how her devices are being used, she has the right to immediately stop Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and take her deceives back with her.
  7. Tony Stark must not reveal to any news report if anything happens, dangerous or not.
  8. Anything that is found in any different world is under property of Jane Foster.



The list went on and on and Bruce didn’t blame her, she had every right to be cautious of two men experimenting on her work, especially if one of them is Tony Stark.

That day Bruce took the devices and terms of agreement with him to Avengers Tower, Tony has been happy until he saw what Jane had wrote, he quickly signed his name, not reading the terms and posted it back to Jane.

It took two years, but Tony Stark finally has the devices in his lab, and was excited to work on them.

It had been a week since the two scientists began working but have not seen the results Tony was looking for, Bruce reminded him this kind of work isn’t easy. Tony knew that, but he just wanted something to happen.

It was a late Saturday night when the two decided to stop working, they got the same results as the other nights they worked - nothing.

It was Bruce that made Tony stop working, he knew Tony would work to morning and more but he needed rest.

It was when they were almost out the door when something happened, the ground started to shake ever so slightly, papers were falling off desks and the lights in the lab started to flash on and off. At the wall opposite them, a purple ball appeared, it began to grow until it almost hit the ceiling. Bruce and Tony did nothing but stare as a body came into view, as the body came closer they realised it was a person.

All of a sudden the purple ball completely disappeared, the ground stopped shaking and the light remained on.

There was a body on the floor.

The two scientists were still for a moment before they walked up to the body, it was lying on it’s stomach so they gently turned it over.

It was a man with shaggy-ish black hair, a black mask covering his eyes. He was dressed in black all in one with some sort of blue bird across his chest.

The two heard their lab door open and they turned to see the Avengers, looking at them with confusion.

“Tony, Bruce” Steve walked in “Are you okay?”  
Bruce looked at the blonde man with a shocked expression “Errrrm….”

Steve raised his eyebrow at him until he saw the body on the ground “What happened?”

“Remember we said we were working on finding new worlds?” the group nodded “Well it think it’s worked...kinda”

“What do you mean by kinda Stark?” Sam asked as he walked into the room with the rest, they gasped as Tony and Bruce moved to let them see the male on the ground

“Oh”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! so a new fanfic, i've been wanting to write this for so long and here it is! i've seen some fanfic of nightwing appearing in the marvel universe so i decided to put my make on it.
> 
> you should know my mavel stories by now, this fanfic contains anti tony stark! don't like that then don't read!


End file.
